Dorothy's Fucked up Past
by Faeldora
Summary: Dorothy before she was cool...
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a little girl named Dorothy Gale. She seemed like a normal girl butttt she wasn't. You see Dorothy had a slight case of dementia. She saw things that weren't really there,crazy I know. One day an authentic Lady gaga ARTPOP album came into her mail in Kansas. She was very surprised, she didn't know what a GAGA is or an ARTPOP was, since she lived in the middle of FUCKING NOWHERE. So she put it on her old ass record player. She fucked up the C-D pretty bad and got really mad so she banged her ratchet head on her record player and consequently knocked herself out. When she awakened she saw the the road of "YELLOW BRICK"(it was really one of her hallucinations). So she followed the flashing road and discovered there was a man beside it (we'll call him "crap bag", first name "crap", last name "bag") Dorothy than sucked him. In reality Dorothy sucked an unsuspecting hobo.

Dorothy then went back to her house with crap bag and settled there. She was testing out his stash causing her hallucinations to be more vibrant and "colorful". Hedwig the owl then came crashing through her window, accidentally raping Toto. Dorothy then checked Hedwig. It had an envelope in its beak.

Dorothy couldn't read because she was a dumbass and had an IQ of an atom. So she forced crap bag to read to her. Crap bag then read the following:

"Come to the Amish village NOW"

Dorothy was very confused as she didn't know who it was from or why someone sent It...she was also a stupid cunt...

...To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

So dumb fuck Dorothy wondered what an Amish was so she looked it up on her old-ass Motorola phone. It gave her a location. So she and Crapbag went to the location that was given. It lead them to an ugly-ass village that was flooded.

Soon as they got their a hairy bastard ran to them (he was an ex-Amish) He screamed obnoxiously "YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE!". He was obviously

High off his ass and was stoned out of his mind. Dorothy than slapped the shit out him. Soon after that... A pigeon came and shat on Crapbag then leaving a note. Crapbag read:

"I the wizard have flooded your village cuz' you niggaz dope yo!,

Hit me up at oz (emerald city) and les hang, Peace!"

Crapbag then barfed all over Dorothy's new sailor moon costume.

Dorothy thought it was hot though. The hairy coke whore (we'll call him Flitzer) then shouted "Look the Amish are going to eat us their zombies"

They all ran but the Amish zombies were everywhere. Suddenly dumbshit Dorothy felt a tug. A zombie go Toto and TURNED HIM INTO SOAP!

But it was okay because they were in the sun and Toto turned back into

A shitty excuse for a dog.

...to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

So after that Dorothy had an idea (Surprisingly she hasn't had one in a while kinda like never). She thought of Thomas Jefferson and got a weave of her sailer moon wig and attached it to a rusty ass penny. She told everyone to hold on. Crack whore Flitzer wasn't sure because he was hairy as fuck and has climidia.

The zombies were coming fast. Dorothy held on to Crapbag, Flitzer, and Toto.

Suddenly a huge ass lightining bolt hit the penny and they teleported into a tornado. It was getting cray cray all up in dis crib. Naruto then appeared and teleported them out of the tornado.

Dorothy was all like "Nigga u suck, imma cut a bitch". Naruto then bitch slapped cunt-ass Dorothy and left. They were in that place from Star Wars where Yoda was at but Yoda's dead so Flitzer was all like " I'm so FRIKIN PISSED. I told the doctor to make me look like JLO but I ended up lookin like FRIKIN SHREK!" Dorothy tried once again to teleport so they did and this time it was a huge ass, fast as fuck, tornado. When the tornado stopped they were in OZ.

Although they did realize they did need to go to the hospital because they were

All jacked up. The tornado ripped all their cloths apart so they were all naked and Toto was bald. They also had body injuries and They broke all their useful limbs so now they're all blobs just slithering on the ground

...To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

So Dorothy and her ass shit friends slithered when they saw a monkey.

They suddenly were healed because the monkey had magical powers and shit.

Flitzer started talking to the bunk ass monkey. They were long lost cousins... Meanwhile... Dorothy was trying to fix her 1800s Motorola. It said that they took a wrong turn and are in Hogwarts.

The monkey told Flitzer to come to Monkey Land with him. So dumb cunt

Flitzer was like "Fuck Yea, lets hit this bitch". The monkey then casted a

Shitty apparition spell and was teleported to FUCK NIGGA MONKEY LAND.

Dorothy did not know of this since she was breaking her ratchet Motorola.

Dorothy didn't even remember Flitzer since her brain is a fucking potatoe.

Suddenly a huge hairy ass man appeared. It was HAGRID. He was all like "Yo you girl is cute come to my crib yo, lets get freaky". So Dorothy and Crapbag went to the house of Hagrid. (This is before the deathly hallows battle in Hogwarts). So they went to his cabin and had a threesome. Too bad Crapbag

Climidia. After that sweaty monstrosity they had crappy 1930s tea. It tasted like fucking toe crust.

...to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

So anyway after that shitty nugget tea, Hagrid explained how some crazy ass

shit was about to go down. So naked bitch fuck Dorothy was like "I'm sailor moon BITCH!". Hagrid then pointed at all the scary ass dementors flying

Toward the shitty castle. Crap bag was like "FUCK THOSE NIGGAS"

Dorothy then started spinning like a bitch and she appeared with her sailor moon costume. She was like "I'm gonna go flip some bitches".

Dorothy flew out of dry hump's house and flew toward them. She was like

"STAR POWER. PONIES I COMMAND YOU NIGGAS TO COME OUT AND FUCK SHIT UP, BAAAAAAAAAAAA". A shit ton of ponies came out of fucking nowhere and fired their laser (lazer collection:pony edition)

...to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

So Dorothy then decided that she was a boss ass bitch and she summoned Zelda to come fight the dementors with her. However, when she called Zelda on her Motorola, which had summoning capacity, Zelda said that she was busy having a freaky day with Link. Then Dorothy thought to herself, "yo fuck this bitch lyk"… and then she remembered that she was a witch and she remembered that she loved Ron Weasley's brothers' Peruvian instant darkness powder, and she conjured a deadly flower skull.

The flower skull was rich in toxic calcium, so she did what any reasonable person would do, she took a bite; all of sudden, she had toxic flower skull calcium coursing through her witch veins. "HOLY SHIT BALLS, I'M TRIPPING OUT!" and she didn't even have then strength to fight the dementors with ponies anymore.

After all of this ordeal, she started to feel a little bit guilty about getting high with the flower skull, so she decided to take a little trip back to Oz, or more so, Kansas!

Meanwhile, crap bag and Hagrid were taking a little detour to FUCK NIGGA MONKEY LAND to meet some magical telepathic monkey bitches and get some freaky monkey action. Hagrid came across this exotic looking monkey called Shalifa, her name comes from the word loufa, cause she likes to take baths. So Hagrid looked at her and he said, "damn girl, you clean as fuck…. Can I take you home with me?" and she said, "OH HELL NAH BITCH, TALK TO ME ONE MORE TIME AND ILL SEND YO HUMAN ASS BACK TO HOGWARTS…. AND I'LL GIVE YOU WARTS BETCH!". Hagrid was so sad that he didn't get his beak wet, so he decided to leave monkey land with his buddy crap bag. They left Flitzer behind because the monkeys really fucked him: he became a part of their telepathic monkey family.

….to be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

So Dorothy went back to Kansas and fucked a shit ton of pickles to get her strength back (Pickles give witches energy because the wicked witch of the west Is a pickle). So Dorothy was like "gotta go to get my secret lover, Crap bag." So she went back to Hogwarts. She then saw that there was a crap ton of wizards and bitches...i mean witches... So Dorothy then saw Crap bag laying there...DEAD. Dorothy was so fucking angry that she sucked him and she bit his dick off and ate it.

She thought it was fucking delicious and then she licked his pubes.

She then thought "I shall avenge you!" "I will kill bellabitch, i mean belatrix.."

Belatrix then came out of nowhere and kicked Dorothy. " Ow my left nut, I'll never be able to make them green!"


	8. Chapter 8

Dorothy was like "BELATRIX IMMA FUCK YO UGLY ASS UP NIGGA,

THEN IM GOING TO EAT YOUR DEAD CARCASS AND FEED YOUR EGGS TO TOTO" Belatrix was offended that a poor farm girl was talking to

Her so she then pooped diarrhea on her face. Dorothy thought it was sexy though.

Dorothy then stole belatrix's wand and shoved it up her belly button. This was very effective against her because belatrix was an outie. She was like " THAT

WAS MY BELLY RING YOU FUCKING DIPSHIT I WILL NOW REBIRTH YOU". Belatrix then ate Dorothy and shat her out. Even though Belatrix is now dead because she exploded. Dorothy then ate her carcass or more so her pelvis bones (and organs). "NOW I CAN MAKE MARTIANS BWAHAHAHHAA"

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

After that, Toto was feeling like an expired onion that was still in a

refrigerator. HE WAS PREGNANT. Dorothy panicked. "PUSH! OMG THEY'RE COMING OUT" his babies were dog/owl hybrids. They had the body of a dog but the wings of an owl. So Dorothy was like "WHAT THE

DAMN HELL!THIS SHIT IS SO FUCKING SWEET" there were 4 baby dogs (hairless and blind still). Voldemort then came out FUCKING of no where. Dorothy remembered that she was high on her flower skull and punched herself in the face because she was afraid of Voldemort and knocked her own stupid ass out.

While The cheap whore was knocked out, Voldemort squirted on her nostril

because He wanted her to smell his manliness. Voldemort then raped her because he was like "YO ASSS IS LIKE A PEN BECAUSE ITS SOOO FINE"...

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

So when Dorothy awoke (30 minutes later...) she was like"GOD DAMN WHY

DO I SMELL FUCKIN MUSCULAR PENIS, OHHHHH" (orgy).

She then master-bated like the little whore she is for 10 minutes.

So she then put toto's babies and toto in her little shitty 1$ basket.

So she was so pissed at Hogwarts so she was like "FUK THIS RATCHET SCHOOL, IM APPLYING TO PIG FARTS!" So she left Hogwarts (still a shit ton of people fighting) and went to FUCK NIGGA MONKEY LAND to meet Flitzer. When she saw him, he was in the middle of freaky monkey action

With Shazoula (Shalifa's sister). Her name comes from couscous cuz'

She likes to eat rice with spices. So Dorothy was like "Lemme get in the action!". So Dorothy humped Flitzer, who was humping Shazoula. She was

Really horny. So After that disturbing porno, Dorothy asked Flitzer if he could go with her to OZ. Flitzer was like "FUCK YEA THIS JOINT SUCKS

NUT CRACK. SORRY SHAZOULA BUT YOUR ASS ISN'T AS FINE AS A PEN, LATER BITCH!"

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

So Dorothy and Flitzer went back to Hogwarts to get dead crap bag.

(Hoping to resurrect him somehow and also to put his dick back).

So all of them then crossed realms to OZ. This was possible because Flitzer

was part mermaid.

So they appeared In a shitty version of OZ. This wasn't

OZ it's... THE WIZ! Omg these faggots panicked so hard that they

Were gonna get raped by ghetto munchkins. So Dorothy was like "I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON, STAR POWER!" Nothing happened.

Then the stupid ball sack realized that her powers didn't work in THE WIZ. So she was Like "FUCK BALLS" Dorothy and Flitzer ran (carrying Crapbag)

From the ass hungry munchkins. They appeared cornered in a dark alley.

All of the munchkins were inches away from catching their bitches. But

Suddenly a kick ass sassy black woman appeared and said " I WILL ROCK YOUR WORLD". All the munchkins were pussies and ran away. Dorothy thanked the lady and asked who she was. She responded "IM QUEFA

THE QUEEN OF THE QUEFFINS. I AM SASSY AND SEXY.

"Hey so can you resurrect our friend and put his dick back?

Queffa responded "sure but if I do I have to travel with you guys and you guys

Have to be my sex slaves for anonymous sex. Also if you get aids its not my

Fault. Flitzer was like "Yea sure, we're already cheap prostitutes and have aids and other STDs already"

To be continued


End file.
